pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
Transcript The scene shows Ash deciding to participate in Indigo League again to win it along with Pikachu, Charizard, Snorlax, Greninja, Bayleef & Bulbasaur. Ash - I am ready to win this time ! Prof. Oak - You should be. And then, Ash goes to Viridian City and catch up with Serena. Serena - Hey, Ash. Ash - Serena! Serena - I have come to travel with you. I wanna be the very best, Like no one ever was, To catch them is my real test, The training is my cause, Born to be a winner, Pokemon! Born to be a champion, Born to be a winner, Born to be the very best, P - o - k - e - m - o - n! Born to be a winner!!!! Pokemon ! Ash - So, which pokemon had you brought here? Serena - All of them. Ash - Good. Well, i am now going to became the champion of the eleventh Kanto League! Well, wanna meet my some other pokemon? Go! Charizard, Snorlax, Bayleef, Bulbasaur! Meet my childhood friend, Serena! And Serena, meet my some old buddies! Serena - Go! Braixen! Pancham! Sylveon! Meet Ash's some old pokemon, guys! Brock - Hey, Ash! Ash - Brock!? Brock - When I heard that I have completely became a pokemon doctor, I decided to travel with you again! By the way, who is this pretty lady? Ash - Oh, yeah! Serena, meet my old buddy, Brock! We have traveled many regions together as he started his dream of becoming a pokemon doctor and leaves me. And Brock, meet Serena, my childhood friend and these are her pokemon! This Greninja is mine! Brock - Hey, Serena! Wanna go on a date with me? Ouch! Croagunk, what are you doing stupid? Croagunk - Croagunk! Serena - He He ! Jessie - Prepare for trouble! James - And make it double! Jessie - To protect the world from devastation! James - To unite all people within our nation! Jessie - To denounce the evils of truth and love! James - To extend our reaches from the stars above! Jessie - Jessie! James - James! Jessie - Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! James - Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth - Meowth! That,s right! Brock - Team Rocket! You guys had not leave Pikachu yet!? Jessie - We are not only here for Pikachu. We are here for all of your powerful pokemon. Our boss has tell us - Giovanni - To steal every powerful pokemon to mix up their powers and create a powerful pokemon! Jessie & James - Boss!? Ash - So, you are their boss right? Who are you? Giovanni - I am Giovanni, the original gym leader of Viridian City! Ash - Huh!? Okay, then! Battle me and give me the badge! Giovanni - And if you lose, boy, your all pokemon will be ours! Ash - Okay! Brock - This will be a 3 on 3 battle. The gym leader can make no substitutions, but the challenger can. Ash - Okay! I choose you! Go Charizard! Flamethrower! Giovanni - Go! Diglett! Magnitude ! Grrrr ! How can I forgot it can fly ? Ash - Ha Ha! Use Fire Spin! Yeah ! I won! Giovanni - Not so fast, boy! Go! Persian! Use Scratch! Ash - Okay! I choose you! Go! Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Giovanni - Noooooooooo! Okay, go! Rhyhorn! Horn Attack! Ash - Go! Greninja! Use Water Gun! Yeah! I won! Now give me the badge! Giovanni - Why wasting time on badges? Try joining Team Rocket and let's rule the world together! Serena - Ash ! He is trying convince you! Ash - Okay! Got the Earth Badge & Pikachu! Attack! Team Rocket - We are blasting off again!!! Giovanni - I have not blasted. But i shall return! Goodbye! Ash - Yes! Got the Earth Badge! Brock - Let,s move forward! Serena - Yeah ! Brock - Will you go on a date!? Serena - Well, sometimes later. Dawn - Hey! Brock & Ash! I have nothing to do in Sinnoh, so I will go on an adventure again with you. Misty - I have got some holidays from being the gym leader, so I will travel with you, too. Later . . . . Misty & Dawn - So, this is Serena and that Greninja, my favorite type water, is yours. Serena - Hello! Nice to meet you! Misty & Dawn! Sam - Old friends together, We are together, So much happiness to see you all again! Ash - Who sang that song? Sam - I have been watching you since your beginning of journey, so I was singing a song about reuniting with friends. I am Sam. At Ash's house to rest . . . Sam - Ash! Brock! Misty! Serena! Dawn! Help me! A guy, a girl and a talking Meowth robbed my Poliwrath which was not healed to attack! Dawn - It must be Team Rocket! Let's teach them a lesson again!